


true love gave

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: Christmas AU [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Mostly Canon Compliant, wintery christmasy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “I just wish we could spend even a little time together on our first Christmas,” Alyssa whispers, her eyes visibly glinting even over the screen of the FaceTime call. “I’m sorry. Is that silly?”Emma leans back on her pillow, her head resting on the hard wood of her headboard. “No, baby, it’s not silly.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Christmas AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581037
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. sixteen

“I just wish we could spend even a little time together on our first Christmas,” Alyssa whispers, her eyes visibly glinting even over the screen of the FaceTime call. “I’m sorry. Is that silly?”

Emma leans back on her pillow, her head resting on the hard wood of her headboard. “No, baby, it’s not silly.”

Alyssa gives a small grin.

“What?”

“You called me ‘baby’,” she says, almost shyly.

“Oh.” Emma feels herself blush. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Alyssa giggles. “I like it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa leans her chin on her hands, looking into the camera of her laptop. “It… makes me feel more like I’m yours. Even if it’s only when we’re alone, when we’re hiding. I like being yours.”

Emma swallows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alyssa says with a gentle grin. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, flushing a little. “Uhm. There’s a box under your dresser. Could you get it?”

“A box? Yeah. One second.” Emma sets her phone down on her nightstand and retrieves a small paper box from underneath her dresser. When she sits back down on her bed and picks up her phone, she says, “How did that get there?”

Alyssa reddens a bit more. “I stashed it there when I was visiting right before winter break.”

Emma lets out a soft laugh. “And, what, you just assumed that I wouldn’t clean my room?”

“Clearly you didn’t,” Alyssa teases.

“Yeah, well, shut up.” Emma shakes the box gently and pops the lid off with one hand. Her breath catches in her throat as she takes out the thin knit bracelet that Alyssa won at the fall carnival they went to on their first official date. “Lys…”

“Can you keep that safe for me?” Alyssa whispers. “You’re the only person other than me who will recognize it, and… I guess I just wanted you to have something of mine. I can’t really get you something since I don’t have a car or a job, but I-.”

“Alyssa,” Emma interrupts. “It’s perfect, okay?” She lets out a strained laugh. “God, I’ve still been trying to figure out what to do for you, and it’s not going to matter, because you’ve already won.”

“It’s not a competition.” Alyssa gives her a playful wink. “But if you want to give me one of your flannels so I can wear it while I’m studying in my room, I won’t complain.”

“Note taken.” Emma pauses. “You’re my favorite, you know that?” she says quietly.

Alyssa grins. “I better be, Nolan.” Her eyes soften. “You’re my favorite, too. Okay?”

“Better than.” Emma holds up the bracelet and smirks. “Though, for the record, I will also accept a puppy.”

Alyssa laughs as loudly as she can while trying to hide their conversation. “Maybe someday.”

They both freeze, and Emma blinks at her screen. “Someday, huh?”

Alyssa swallows and whispers, “Someday.”

“Good,” Emma murmurs. “I want a lot of them, Alyssa Greene.”

“A lot of somedays or a lot of dogs?” Alyssa asks with a slow grin.

“How about both?” Emma says, matching her grin.

Alyssa beams at her. “We can talk about it.”

Emma just stares at her for a moment, affection swelling in her heart. “Merry Christmas, Alyssa Greene,” she murmurs.

“Merry Christmas, Emma Nolan.”


	2. seventeen

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“I’m wearing a sleep mask, Emma. I don’t have x-ray vision.” Alyssa fidgets with it, relaxing in her seat as Emma’s truck rumbles down a road. “Why am I wearing this, anyway?”

“Because if I blindfold you it looks like I’m kidnapping you.”

Alyssa snorts. “You’re such a dork.”

“Maybe I am. You’re the one who decided to date me, Greene.”

“Emma, come on,” Alyssa whines, reaching over and taking Emma’s hand. “Where are you taking me?”

“God,” Emma laughs. “You are _awful_ with surprises, aren’t you? I’ll have to keep in mind never to try to throw you a surprise birthday party.”

“Don’t be mean,” Alyssa says with a pout.

“Why not? You haven’t even noticed that we stopped moving.”

Alyssa pauses, realizing that she no longer feels the rumbling motion of the truck’s engine. “Oh.”

Emma snickers and kisses the back of her hand. “Give me a minute.”

“Can’t I take this off now?”

“Just a _minute!”_

Emma gets out of the truck, and Alyssa hears the muffled crunching of her boots in snow before the passenger door opens and Emma takes her hand.

“Can you get out?”

Alyssa relies on Emma for balance as she gets out of the truck, her boots sinking into snow. Emma steadies her, letting Alyssa put her hands on her shoulders.

“I’m going to take that off now, okay?” Emma says softly.

“About time,” Alyssa jokes.

She feels Emma’s fingers brush against her skin, and the sleep mask is lifted from her eyes.

The first thing she sees is Emma’s face, smiling but hesitant, a nervous glint in her eyes. Alyssa leans forward and presses a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

“What was that for?” Emma asks.

“You just looked cute.”

Emma grins, her cheeks blushing in a way that has nothing to do with the December chill. She kisses Alyssa on the forehead, then laces their fingers together. She turns them, in the same direction the truck is facing, and Alyssa lets out a soft gasp.

There’s a small evergreen, growing out of the snow, decorated with garlands and simple wooden ornaments.

“I’m sorry if it’s boring,” Emma murmurs. “I could only use stuff that I could get quickly at the store or put together myself without my grandmother noticing. I just thought that since we’d spend another Christmas apart maybe we could celebrate it beforehand, just the two of us.”

Alyssa covers her mouth and sniffles, tears in her eyes.

“God, Lys.” Emma puts her hands on Alyssa’s shoulders, biting her lip. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought-”

Alyssa shakes her head. “Emma, it’s perfect.”

Emma visibly relaxes, her eyes soft. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa hugs her and chokes a quiet sob into her shoulder.

“Alyssa?” Emma hugs her back, concern in her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alyssa cries. “You’re perfect.”

“I mean, you’re my first girlfriend, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to cry when you say that?” Emma squeezes her tighter and kisses her hair. “Alyssa, baby, you can tell me.”

“I’m not upset; I promise.” Alyssa takes in a shuddering breath. “I’m just a little overwhelmed.” She curls closer into the hug, clutching at Emma’s back. “Next year. Promise me.”

“What?”

“Promise me that we’ll spend our next Christmas together?”

Emma rubs her back gently. “I promise,” she whispers.

Alyssa leans out of the hug, her hands moving to cup Emma’s jaw. “Emma,” she murmurs. “I love you.”

“You…” Emma stares at her, mouth open, looking stunned. “You love me?”

“Yeah.” Alyssa swallows. “You don’t need to say it back. I just… I love you, and I need you to-”

“I love you, Alyssa Greene.”

Alyssa pauses before breaking into a wide grin. “You do?”

“How could I not?” Emma rests her forehead against Alyssa’s. “I love you.”

“I love you, Emma Nolan.” Alyssa kisses her softly.

“Would you like to go have our early Christmas now?”

Alyssa laughs and hugs her again. “I would love to.”

“Good.” Emma grabs her by the waist and swings her, clumsily half-dragging, half-carrying her towards the tree.

Alyssa shrieks out a loud laugh, grabbing Emma’s shoulders and holding her desperately, giggling wildly as they stumble through the snow.


	3. eighteen

“Emma, if you pull at that sweater again, you’re going to start unraveling it.”

“Sorry, Gran,” Emma mumbles with a blush, rubbing her hands together nervously. “Anxious energy, I guess. I want everything to be perfect.”

“Sweetheart.” Betsy cups Emma’s face in her hands and kisses her on the forehead. “It  _ will _ be perfect.” She taps her on the nose. “And if Veronica Greene puts so much as one toe out of line, I’ll have her on the roof stringing Christmas lights.”

“Oh, God, no, not that ball of lights. That’s torture no one deserves. I think Grandpa tangled it on purpose in 1997 and it hasn’t been free since.”

Betsy laughs and takes a moment to fuss with Emma’s hair. “That’s exactly why it would be a good choice.”

“You’re terrible,” Emma laughs as she heads to the front door.

When she opens it, she finds Alyssa and Mrs. Greene on her front porch. Alyssa is holding two small present boxes, and Mrs. Greene is holding a casserole dish.

“Hi,” Emma whispers, staring blankly at Alyssa.

Alyssa gives her a warm grin. “Hi.”

Emma stands there for a moment, unsure, but Alyssa takes a step forward, leans in, and presses a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. “Merry Christmas,” she murmurs.

“Merry Christmas,” Emma replies with a grin.

Mrs. Greene very quietly clears her throat.

“Uh, oh, right, uhm.” Emma steps to the side to hold the door open. “Hello, Mrs. Greene. Thank you for coming. My grandmother is in the kitchen, just down the hall. I can take your jacket for you?”

“No need. I’ll wait to take it off once I set this dish down.” Mrs. Greene pauses. “Thank you, though, Emma.”

They stare at each other for a moment before they both nod, and Mrs. Greene heads off down the hallway.

Alyssa giggles as she steps inside the house.

“What?” Emma hisses, shutting the door behind her. “I’m trying to be polite.”

“You’re a dork.” Alyssa kisses her again, then sets one of the boxes on a nearby table. “That’s for your grandma.”

Emma’s eyes soften. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to.” Alyssa takes her hand and pulls her towards the stairs. “Come on. I want to give you  _ your _ gift.”

“Alyssa, our parents are like  _ right there,” _ Emma says in a panicked whisper.

Alyssa pauses on the top step, turning around and giving her a look.

“That’s definitely not what you meant, huh.”

“Nope.”

“Right.”

Alyssa grabs her hand and continues pulling her. “That needs to wait for New Year’s when we go out to that cabin for vacation.”

Emma blushes. “You’re actually planning it?”

“Honey, I’ve only gotten to have you in bed three times. Our first time, prom night, and the one time we managed to align our nights off with no roommates back in New York. I’ve been doing everything I possibly can to figure out when I can have you again.”

Once they get to Emma’s bedroom, Emma closes the door and pushes Alyssa up against it. “You can plan all you like. Just tell me when and where. I’ll get there.”

Alyssa grins and gently pushes her back. “Good.” She walks over and sits down on Emma’s bed, setting the box down next to her. “Now come here and open your actual present.”

“Still no puppy?” Emma jokes, sitting down next to her and kissing her on the cheek.

“No puppy until we’re living together,” Alyssa says with a laugh.

Emma raises an eyebrow at her.

“I-I mean… uh…”

“Apartment building that accepts dogs, got it.” Emma picks up the box and sets it on her lap.

“Hold on.” Alyssa grabs her arm. “What?”

Emma blushes. “I… uh… I was just looking at places out of curiosity. I know we’ve only really talked about it in passing, but I thought maybe if there was anything good that was the right distance between both of our schools, we could talk about it in more detail.” She fidgets with the sleeves of her sweater. “If, uhm, if that would be something you’re interested in.”

“It absolutely would be.” Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s. “I love you, Em. We should talk about this more sometime, talk about exactly what we both want, but I’d absolutely live with you.”

“I love you, too,” Emma says softly.

Alyssa brings her hand up to Emma’s jaw and kisses her, long and slow. Emma sets the box aside and pulls Alyssa in by her hips, letting her straddle her as they continue to kiss. Alyssa pushes forward, coaxing Emma to lie down, and Emma lets her hands wander Alyssa’s back as they start a gentle, lazy make-out.

Alyssa’s hands are starting to sneak up Emma’s sweater to brush against her stomach when there’s a sharp knock and the door opens.

They both throw themselves apart from each other, sprawling awkwardly on the bed in the worst attempt at looking casual that they can possibly do.

Betsy leans in the doorway, her arms crossed, an amused frown on her face. “Girls,” she says calmly. “Open door policy, even on Christmas, hm?”

_ “Mhm!” _ Emma says, nodding rapidly, her voice high-pitched. “You got it, Gran.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Nolan, my mistake,” Alyssa adds. “I accidentally pulled it closed behind me when we walked in.”

The corner of Betsy’s mouth twitches as she tries not to smile. “Right. Well, dinner’s ready, so why don’t the two of you wash your hands and come downstairs?” She gives Emma a pointed look. “And you, my dear, should wash Alyssa’s lipstick off your mouth before her mom sees it.”

Emma and Alyssa both blush bright red as Betsy laughs and walks away.

“I-I think I should open the box later,” Emma stammers. “Before Gran sends your mom up to get us next.”

Alyssa nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I think that’s probably for the best.”

“Hey,” Emma says, grabbing Alyssa by the hand before they leave. She leans in and kisses her again, gentle and soft.

“What was that for?” Alyssa asks with a small laugh.

“My present.”

“You didn’t even open it yet.”

“I know. I know I’ll love it no matter what, though.” Emma wraps her arms around Alyssa’s waist and briefly bumps their foreheads together again. “Besides, Lys. We get to spend Christmas together for the first time. That’s as much a present as anything.”

Alyssa hugs her tightly. “We really need to get downstairs.”

“Yeah, we do.” Emma squeezes her tighter and gives a soft sigh. “Are you ready for Christmas?”

“With you?” Alyssa grins and kisses her on the cheek. “I’d be ready for anything, baby.”


	4. nineteen

“Lys, I’ve got this, just go shower.”

Alyssa runs a hand through her hair, looking wildly around the kitchen, panic in her eyes. “I-I… Nothing’s ready. Everyone’s going to be here in half an hour, the apartment’s not vacuumed, the table isn’t set, the sweet potatoes are still cooking, the ham isn’t done, I-I… We’re not… I can’t… Jesus Christ, why did I volunteer to host a Christmas Day dinner, we’re nineteen, this is too much pressure, I don’t know what to even-”

Emma grabs her by the shoulders. “Honey. Look at me.”

With a frustrated sigh, Alyssa meets her gaze.

“I will vacuum and I will set the table. Go get showered and dressed. If the food isn’t ready when everyone gets here, they can wait. They won’t mind. It’s okay.” Emma shrugs. “And if something goes wrong with the sweet potatoes, I’ll just throw them out and eat all the marshmallows, because sweet potatoes are gross anyway.”

A small smile comes to Alyssa’s lips, and she smacks at Emma’s stomach. “Shut up. They’re my mom’s favorite.”

“And they’ll still be her favorite if they’re not ready at exactly five o’clock.” Emma presses a kiss to Alyssa’s forehead. “It’s  _ okay, _ baby.”

Alyssa takes in a deep breath, her shaky hands finding calm on Emma’s hips. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Emma murmurs. “It’s my party, too.”

“Next year, can we just run away and take a vacation for Christmas instead?”

Emma laughs. “We could certainly try.”

“Mm. It’s a nice thought, at least.” Alyssa threads her fingers in Emma’s hair and pulls her into a long, slow kiss. “I love you,” she mumbles against Emma’s lips.

“And I’m glad you do,” Emma says with a grin. “But it’s…” She glances at her watch. “Four thirty-three, and if we keep standing here you might-”

Alyssa shoves her away playfully. “Do your chores, Nolan.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alyssa kisses her on the cheek quickly, then, with a laugh, runs towards their room.


	5. twenty

Emma sits on a bench outside, her phone pressed to her ear. “How has it been, baby? Are you having a nice time?”

_ “It’s amazing, Em. Seriously. Paris is gorgeous. We’ll have to both come over some time.” _

“If I win the lottery, we can go there for next Christmas,” Emma says with a laugh as she scribbles a note on the side of her music theory homework. “I don’t think I can afford it otherwise.”

There’s a teasing note to Alyssa’s voice as she says,  _ “I’m sure if you started dropping hints to Barry now, you could find a way.” _

“No way. Uh-uh. I try to get money off of him and he’ll have me helping him when he does his ‘Broadway stars help out high school theater groups’ routine.”

_ “Honey, you’re going to school to become a high school music teacher.” _

“I know. I’m trying not to pick up Dad’s terribly bad teaching methods.”

There’s a long silence on the other end of the line.

“Alyssa? Did the call drop?”

_ “No, I’m just wondering whether you realized that you just called Barry ‘Dad’.” _

Emma blinks and sets her pencil down. “I did not.”

_ “Yeah, you did.” _

“No, I didn’t.”

_ “Em, sweetheart, you really did.” _

Emma tightens her grip on her phone. “Anything. Anything, Alyssa Greene. You name your price, and I’ll give it to you. Whatever it will take for you to never,  _ ever _ tell him about this.”

_ “Hm. I think we can work something out when I get home. This semester abroad isn’t going to last forever.” _ Alyssa gives a small sigh.  _ “I am sad that I won’t be able to get home for Christmas, though.” _

“It’s alright, baby. I already put your gift in the mail. It should get there soon.”

_ “You could’ve waited until I was back. I wouldn’t have minded.” _

“I know. But still. I wanted you to have something to open.”

_ “Did you get the package I sent?” _

“Yeah, I was just about to thank you for that.” Emma tugs a bit on her flannel, pulling it tighter around her. “Some of mine were getting old, so I needed a few more.”

_ “Can you do me a favor? Can you decide which one would be my favorite to look at before I get back?” _

“Sure. Why?”

Alyssa’s grin is obvious in her voice.  _ “Because my price is that when I get home, I want you to wear that flannel. And  _ only _ that flannel.” _

Emma clears her throat. “Oh,” she says, her voice coming out squeaky. “Well. I, uh… I’m sure I can figure out a way to provide that for you.”

_ “You had better, Nolan. You owe me, and I want what I’m owed.” _

“Darling,” Emma says with a dry laugh, putting so much pressure as she tries to write another note that she accidentally snaps the point off of her pencil, “you can have whatever you’d like.”


	6. twenty-one

Emma groans as Alyssa lands practically on top of her. “Baby,” Alyssa whispers in her ear. “Wake up. It’s Christmas.”

“Wh’tim’z’t?” Emma mumbles, her hand fumbling for her phone on the nightstand.

“Seven in the morning.”

Emma groans again and buries her face in the pillow. “Until we have kids, I’m not getting up before nine on Christmas.”

Alyssa laughs and kisses the back of her neck. “Baby. You have to get up.”

_ “Why?” _

“I have a present for you.”

“Can’t I open it at a reasonable hour?” Emma asks grumpily.

“No.” Alyssa leans down and gently nips at Emma’s ear. “Get up.”

“Mmph. Fine.” Emma rolls over and sighs. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know.” Alyssa kisses her quickly. “Now get your butt out of bed.”

Emma puts on her glasses and sighs again as she gets out from under the covers, grabbing an NYU sweatshirt to pull on over her t-shirt. She runs a hand through her hair and follows Alyssa into the living room. “Babe, seriously, I…”

She trails off, her eyes landing on the small Goldendoodle puppy asleep in a crate in front of their Christmas tree.

“What.”

“I made a promise when we were sixteen,” Alyssa says shyly, stopping beside her. “Someday I’d get you a puppy for Christmas.”

Emma stares at her. “You… for me?”

“Well, technically for us, but yes.” Alyssa kisses her on the cheek. “You’re allowed to name her.”

“Okay,” Emma says softly. She approaches the crate and crouches down in front of it. The puppy wakes up as she unlocks it and bounds forward at her as soon as the door is open. “Hi, little one.” She picks the puppy up and holds her in her arms, letting her chew on the strings of her sweatshirt. “What should we name you, huh?” She scratches the puppy’s snout, grinning.

“I went out last night and got her,” Alyssa says, coming up behind Emma and resting her chin on her shoulder. “I left her at Barry’s until I went and got her early this morning. Fun fact, this is the least hypoallergenic Goldendoodle in history. I think we ruined the poor guy’s Christmas. He looked like he was practicing for a role where he just cries constantly.”

Emma laughs and turns her head, kissing Alyssa on the cheek. “Her name is Nugget.”

“Nugget? Like a nugget of gold?”

Emma pauses for a moment. “Sure.”

She starts to walk away, whispering to the puppy, asking her what color collar she wants.

Alyssa frowns. “Emma. Emma, why did you pause?”

“I didn’t pause.”

“You definitely did. What does the name stand for?”

“Nothing.”

_ “Emma!” _


	7. twenty-two

“Nugget, come on, it’s freezing.” Emma tightens her grip on the dog’s leash, shivering a little as she balances on a curb in the parking lot of the rest stop.

The dog ignores her, sniffing at the grass and continuing to wander around aimlessly.

Emma sighs. “Seriously, pal. We have seven more hours to drive. Are you going to do this at every stop?”

Nugget looks up and wags her tail.

“Was that a yes? Did you pick up a dog brand of my sarcasm? That’s horrifying.”

“How are my two favorite girls doing?”

Emma turns her head as Alyssa joins them, a bag in one hand and a carrier with two coffee cups in the other. “Please tell me that’s caffeine.”

Alyssa laughs. “You’re doing that well, huh?”

“Mm.” Emma takes one of the cups and chugs half of it. “Definitely.”

“Do you want me to drive for a little while so you can take a nap?”

“You don’t like driving a night, babe.”

“I also like not dying in a car crash.” Alyssa kisses Emma on the cheek as she yawns. “Get some sleep for at least a couple hours.”

“Alright. If you’re sure.” Emma leans against Alyssa’s shoulder, watching Nugget as she continues to wander. “Once our dog decides to go to the bathroom.”

Alyssa giggles. “She’s playing with you.”

“Oh, I know. Doesn’t make me more amused.” Emma sighs. “Next year I’ll pay to have your mom and my gran fly out to the city for Christmas if it’ll prevent us from having to do this drive.”

“If we’re even still living in the city,” Alyssa says mildly.

Emma glances at her. “I know we’ve been thinking about it, but I didn’t realize you’ve been thinking about it that seriously.”

“I love where we are. What we have. I love getting to see Barry and Angie and the others so much. But…” Alyssa shrugs. “I don’t want to raise a child in a city.”

Emma chokes on her coffee.

Alyssa flinches and sets down the bag in her hand, patting Emma on the back. “Sorry. I know that’s skipping a few steps.”

“No, no, that was…” Emma shakes her head. “I definitely do need to sleep. My brain is not functioning.”

“What exactly did you think I meant, Nolan?”

“It’s too shameful for me to say it out loud.”

Alyssa blinks at her for a moment, confused, then smacks her arm. “Oh my  _ God. _ Did your brain immediately jump to ‘are you pregnant’?”

Emma winces. “I’ve been awake since four in the morning. Please have mercy.”

“You’re going to that passenger seat and taking a nap, like,  _ now.” _ Alyssa laughs and takes Emma’s coffee cup from her. “No excuses.”

As if on cue, Nugget finishes her business and bounds over to them, sitting down on Alyssa’s feet, her tail thumping happily against the ground.

“Here, I got you something that you can use as a pillow,” Alyssa says, picking the bag up and swapping it for Nugget’s leash.

“What do you-” Emma takes out a plush anthropomorphic Hershey bar. “What the absolute hell is this?”

Alyssa snickers. “We’re near Hershey, Pennsylvania.”

“...I love you, but I’m not keeping this.”

“That’s fair.” Alyssa takes it and hands it to Nugget, who grabs it carefully between her teeth. The speed of her wagging intensifies.

“I don’t think I’m going to sleep now,” Emma says dryly, looking down at the dog.

“You’re going to.” Alyssa kisses her, soft and slow. “It’s a requirement.”

“Mm,” Emma mumbles softly, her eyes still closed even after Alyssa pulls back. “You’re bossy.”

Alyssa laughs and steers Emma back towards their car. “If you’re only just now realizing that, Nolan, it’s far too late for you.”


	8. twenty-three

“Your glasses are a mess. How can you see through these?” Betsy takes the glasses off of Emma’s face and cleans them with her sweater, checking them a few times against the light before she lets Emma have them back. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Of course I do. Something new.” She points at her watch, a pre-wedding apology gift from Angie, stuck working on a Broadway cruise a few thousand miles away. “Something borrowed.” She taps her shimmery silver tie, stolen last minute from Trent after her other one was accidentally ripped when she crouched down to say goodbye to an over-excited Nugget. “Something blue.” She lifts her pantleg, showing off aqua blue socks. “Something old.” She points at Dee Dee.

Dee Dee smacks her lightly in the back of the head. “You’re lucky you gave me an open bar, kid.”

Emma grins at her. “Why do you think I risked it?”

There’s a knock on the door, and Mrs. Greene steps into the room. Her eyes soften when her gaze lands on Emma. “Oh,” she whispers. “Sweetheart, you look so nice.”

“Thank you.” Emma plays with her tie, her brow furrowing. “Is Alyssa okay?”

“Yes.” Mrs. Greene walks forward and adjusts the tie that Emma messed up in her anxious fidgeting. “She just wants to see you.” Her voice lowers. “I think she’s a little worried that you might not be here, no matter how much I reassure her.”

“Okay,” Emma whispers. She kisses Betsy on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

She follows Mrs. Greene out of the room and down the hallway.

“How are you feeling?” Mrs. Greene asks.

“Well, I keep asking Shelby if she has the rings, to the point where I think she’s about to kill me. So. I’m doing great.”

Mrs. Greene stops in front of the door to Alyssa’s room and faces Emma. She sets her hand on Emma’s cheek. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

“I am, I guess, but I think I also just don’t want anything to go wrong.” Emma bounces on her heels a bit. “Nervous excitement, I guess?”

“That’s good. That’s okay.” Mrs. Greene smiles softly and knocks on the door. “Alyssa, baby?”

Alyssa’s voice is muffled and cracked, as if she’s crying.  _ “What?” _

“I brought Emma with me.”

_ “I-I… I want to see her.” _

Mrs. Greene gives her a helpless look, and Emma takes her glasses off, sliding them into the pocket of her dress pants. She shrugs and grins, covering her eyes with her hand, and she hears Mrs. Greene snort out a quiet laugh as she opens the door and steps inside, letting it close behind her.

“Honey?”

“Emma,” Alyssa whispers, and she sounds so  _ relieved _ that Emma almost drops her hand to go over and hug her.

“Uhm.” Emma turns around so that she can stare at the door instead of keeping her hand over her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Alyssa sniffs. “Yeah. I am now.”

“What’s going on, babe?”

“I just. I was okay, and then I started to think about my… my…”

“Your dad,” Emma finishes quietly.

Alyssa audibly swallows. “He left my mom because it got too hard,” she whispers. “And I know you would never do that. But it’s still… Things suddenly got too real, and I panicked. I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that, Lys.” Emma pauses for another moment, taking her glasses out of her pocket and putting them back on. “You know what’s gonna happen today?”

Alyssa doesn’t answer, but Emma hears another soft sniffling noise.

“We’re going to go out there, and we’re going to get married. We’re going to stand in front of our friends and the women who raised us and we’re going to show them how much we love each other. We’re going to swear it, and I’m going to pledge it for the rest of my life, and I’m going to mean every word I say, Alyssa Greene.”

“So will I, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa says quietly.

Emma bites her lip, thinking, then takes in a breath and turns around.

Alyssa gasps softly and takes a step back as Emma looks at her, taking in the sight of her in a simple, but beautiful, white dress. “Emma, you’re not supposed to-”

“I think we’re breaking some traditions already, Lys. What’s one that clearly hasn’t worked for a bunch of people before us anyway?” Emma walks forward, cupping Alyssa’s face and kissing her. She rests their foreheads together and uses her thumbs to gently wipe the tears off of her face. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Alyssa closes her eyes. “So much.”

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“In two weeks, it’ll be Christmas. And for the first time, we’ll be celebrating it with you as my  _ wife.” _

Alyssa makes a soft, helpless noise. “You’ll be my wife,” she murmurs, what’s almost awe in her voice.

“That’s right. And I will be for every Christmas that comes after that.”

Alyssa laughs and kisses her. “Are you ready to go do this?”

“Absolutely.” Emma takes a step back, bringing Alyssa’s left hand up to her lips and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, right next to her engagement ring. “I’ll see you soon, babe.”

Alyssa winks at her, then pauses. “Have you checked with Shelby to see if she still has-”

“Honey. If I ask her that again, I’ll be shot. Let’s just get married before we drive everyone else we love insane.”

Alyssa’s laughter follows her as she walks back down the hallway, an unbreakable grin on her face.


	9. twenty-four

“Baby. Baby.  _ Baaaaaabyyyyy.” _

Alyssa moans and pulls her pillow over her head. “No. Why.”

“Nugget wants to go see her great-grandma for her first Christmas living in Edgewater.”

“Sounds more like  _ you _ want to go see Betsy for Christmas.”

“Maybe I want breakfast. Sue me. She makes the best pancakes.”

Alyssa snorts. “What do I make?”

Emma pauses. “You make very good cereal.”

Alyssa swings her pillow towards Emma’s face.

_ “Oof. _ What! It’s an important skill! There needs to be the exact right ratio of milk to cereal!”

“You’re such a jerk.” Alyssa reaches up and grabs Emma by the collar of her flannel, dragging her down into the bed and rolling, pinning her down underneath her. “I have a better idea,” she says, smirking at the glassy look in Emma’s eyes. “Why don’t we stay in bed? All. Christmas. Long.” She emphasizes each of her last three words with a kiss underneath Emma’s jaw.

“C-Can…” Emma clears her throat. “Can’t we do that  _ and _ go get pancakes? Y’know, for, uh, energy.”

“You really want to go see your grandmother while you’re in a post-sex haze?”

“...It would be worth it.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes and groans, flopping down and dropping all of her weight as heavily as possible onto Emma. “These better end up being the best pancakes I’ve ever had in my life.”

Emma kisses her on the top of the head. “They will be; I swear. And when we get back, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Alyssa smirks up at her.  _ “Whatever _ I want, hm?”

“Uh. Yeah?”

“What if I want you here until at  _ least _ next Christmas?”

Emma clears her throat and blushes. “Uhm. I’d probably get fired, but. That’d be worth it, too.”


	10. twenty-five

Emma dozes on the couch in the cabin she and Alyssa rented in the Adirondacks.

“Honey? Honey!”

She startles awake, almost falling off the couch, and she blinks groggily up at Alyssa, standing over her. “Lys?” Emma rubs at her eyes. “What’s up?”

“Are you hungry?”

“I guess?” She squints at her watch. “It’s getting late. Do you want me to go get some sandwiches or something?”

Alyssa’s eyes light up. “Could you?”

Emma yawns and sits up. “Yeah, sure.” She pulls her boots on and stands, kissing Alyssa on the cheek. “Do you want anything in particular?” she asks as she puts on her coat.

“Potato chips,” Alyssa says casually as she sits down on the couch and turns on the television, taking a sip from a steaming mug.

“You got it.” Emma steals the mug from her and takes a sip, wincing at the taste. “Green tea?”

Alyssa takes it back from her. “Yes.”

“Are you still not feeling well? I thought your stomach bug cleared up.”

“It did,” Alyssa says slowly. “I just got a taste for it, I guess.”

Emma frowns at her. “Alright. As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, love.”

Emma gives a small nod and puts on gloves before heading to the door.

“Oh, Em? Could you get some chocolate ice cream, too?”

“Sure.” Emma leaves, then backs up back into the house, looking baffled. “Choc… It’s thirteen degrees outside.”

Alyssa shrugs. “So? It’s warm in the cabin.”

“...Okay.”

“Can you get some pickles, too?”

Emma blinks at her. “I… sure? You don’t like pickles.”

Alyssa squints at her. “Maybe I do now, Nolan.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asks, her brow furrowed.

“Absolutely,” Alyssa says with a grin.

Emma pauses for a long moment, still confused, then goes back outside.

She’s halfway to her truck when the door swings open again and Alyssa runs outside, grabbing her from behind in a hug.

“Sweetheart, what the hell is going on?” Emma twists in Alyssa’s arms, holding her as she shivers in just her sweater and pajama pants.

“I wanted to tell you tomorrow. Christmas morning. But I can’t keep it hidden anymore.”

“Babe…” Emma cups Alyssa’s face in her hands. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alyssa whispers. “I just. I was waiting. Until I was sure. Until they were  _ sure.” _

Emma stares at her. “Alyssa, what are you saying?”

“It took, Em. The process took.”

Emma feels her heartbeat thundering in her head. She knows what Alyssa is saying, but her heart still needs it to be said out loud. “Lys. Please.”

Alyssa leans forward, resting her forehead against Emma’s. “We’re going to be parents, Emma Nolan.”

“Well. We’re already parents to Nugget.”

Alyssa laughs and presses a soft kiss to Emma’s lips. “Fair enough. Parents to a human, then.”

The exhaustion in Emma’s body is gone as she hugs Alyssa tightly and steers her back towards the cabin. “I love you,” she says breathlessly.

“I love you, too.”

“Please go inside so that I can go get you food without worrying that you’ll freeze to death while I’m gone.” Emma rests her head against Alyssa’s and grins. “You’re gonna be a mom.”

“So are you,” Alyssa says softly.

“I know. But the whole time we’ve been going through this, I don’t think I ever let myself realize that it would mean you’d be a  _ mom.” _ Emma kisses her. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Hardly.” Alyssa strokes her cheek. “But we can debate it when you get back.”

“I’ll debate you to next Christmas and beyond if I have to, sweetheart.” Alyssa laughs, and Emma stands and watches her walk back into the cabin. She waits until the door closes, then, grinning, heads for her truck.


	11. twenty-six

“Mom, exactly how many Christmas sweaters that they’re going to grow out of in a week do they need?” Alyssa asks, a note of exasperation in her voice as her mother proudly holds out a gift bag.

Mrs. Greene pouts at her. “How do you know they’re Christmas sweaters?”

“Yeah, Lys, maybe it’s a gift certificate to get caffeine shot straight into my brain,” Emma jokes as she takes the bag and drops down onto the couch with a tired sigh. She peeks inside. “Oo, Christmas sweaters with dinosaurs on them.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Mom.”

“What? It’s my right to buy my grandchildren as many things as I want.” Mrs. Greene steps behind the couch and leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Emma’s head. “Still not getting much sleep, sweetheart?”

“I don’t think I’ve slept since Alyssa woke me up on the couch in the cabin we rented last year.”

Mrs. Greene laughs. “Get used to it.” She points at Alyssa and lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “This one still keeps me up at night sometimes.”

Emma groans softly.

Alyssa echoes the groan as the sound of a quiet cry comes through the baby monitor sitting on the living room table. “Caden and Riley are awake.”

“I’ll get them,” Mrs. Greene says, smiling. She pats Emma on the shoulder, then heads down the hallway to the kids’ bedroom.

Alyssa sits down on the couch as Emma sets the bag on the table. “Are you okay?” she asks quietly.

“Hm?” Emma leans back and puts her arm around Alyssa’s shoulders, pulling her in close so that Alyssa could rest her head on her collarbone. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just… They didn’t even call. It’s their grandchildren’s first Christmas and they didn’t even  _ try _ to-”

“Alyssa,” Emma interrupts softly. “I called them after Caden and Riley were born. Did you know that?”

She shakes her head. “No. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you don’t want to know the things my mother said to me about my own children when I tried to make that effort.”

“For frick’s sake,” Alyssa mutters. She kisses Emma slowly and snuggles closer. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry that you have to watch my mother be so in love with them when…”

“Never apologize for that. Ever.” Emma wraps her other arm around Alyssa and holds her tightly. “I am  _ so _ glad that our kids are going to have a grandmother who loves them. And, heck, from the amount of presents Barry and Angie and the others have been talking about whenever we talk, I’m pretty sure they have a lot more than just Veronica.”

Alyssa giggles. “Please tell me we can teach Caden and Riley to call Barry ‘Grandpa’. Just for the look on his face.”

“God. Absolutely. He’d cry for like five minutes before the implication sunk in, and then he’ll kill us both.”

“Worth it.”

Emma pauses for a moment, looking at the plush Raja haphazardly balanced on top of a nearby chair. “You know, when my dad was growing up, my grandfather would get him toy car every single Christmas. Didn’t matter how old he got, didn’t matter how big or how little the toy was. It was just a tradition. When I was little, my dad started doing it with me with stuffed animal dogs, but he… stopped. Right around when I’m pretty sure he started suspecting I wasn’t straight.”

Alyssa winces. “I’m sorry.”

Emma absentmindedly presses a kiss to her temple. “I was thinking, my grandfather started that tradition, and whether my father tried to ruin it or not, that doesn’t mean I can’t continue it.”

Alyssa gives her a soft look. “You’re right. It doesn’t.”

“Tigers.” She nods at the plush. “Like the one we got Caden and Riley this year. It doesn’t always need to be a stuffed animal, it could be a toy or socks or an ornament or, I don’t know, a set of stickers. It doesn’t matter. Just something to keep consistent for them every Christmas.”

“I think that would be nice, honey.” Alyssa kisses Emma’s cheek. “Though I’m glad it won’t always be stuffed animals, because we don’t have room for that many.”

“Wait until they hit an age where we’ll have to get two tigers every year.”

Alyssa groans and buries her face against Emma’s neck. “You could’ve kept that reminder to yourself, you know.”

Emma grins. “Hardly as much fun, though.”


	12. twenty-seven

Alyssa smiles as she sets a large plush Tigger in the middle of the pile of presents she’s putting out underneath the Christmas tree. She starts to stand up, until her eye catches a box tucked towards the back. When she picks it up, she sees a small label stuck to the top.

_ Alyssa- _

_ Open on 12/24. _

_ -E. _

With a small smile on her face, Alyssa carefully pulls the lid off of the box.

“Oh my God,” she whispers, staring down at the object inside.

She brushes her hand over her mouth and stands, walking down the hallway to the twins’ room.

Emma is inside, sitting in a chair, softly playing “Christmas Eve / Sarajevo” on her guitar as Nugget dozes on the floor in between the cribs. Alyssa is about to say something, but stops, distracted, as she notices Riley sitting up and staring up at her.

“What are you still doing up?” Alyssa scolds softly, leaning on the edge of the crib and running a soft hand through her daughter’s dark hair.

“Caden fell asleep an hour ago,” Emma murmurs, nodding at their son. “This one, though. She’s as stubborn as you are.”

Alyssa kisses Riley on the head and goes over to Emma, taking the guitar from her hand and setting it against a nearby wall. She sits in Emma’s lap, leaning her head on Emma’s shoulder, and gives a quiet, tired sigh. “Maybe she’ll grow out of it.”

Emma snorts. “Sure. Okay. How old are you again?”

Alyssa lightly smacks her stomach as she laughs. “Jerk.”

“Mhm. I’m not wrong, though.”

“Maybe. You can’t prove anything.” Alyssa nips lightly at the underside of Emma’s jaw. “I found a gift under the tree while I was putting the kids’ presents out.”

“Oh?” Emma asks casually. “What was it?”

Alyssa holds up the box, showing a thin knit bracelet inside. “The first Christmas present I ever gave you.”

“Sorry. I know regifting is a no-no.”

“I didn’t even realize you still had it,” Alyssa says, taking the bracelet out of the box.

“I thought I had lost it, but then I found it in a box of stuff still shoved away from when we moved back here from New York.” Emma pauses, watching Alyssa for a moment. “You gave that to me because we wouldn’t be able to be together much in public. Because you wanted me to have something of yours that would let us both know we belonged to each other. Remember?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well. I’m giving it back, because I don’t need it for that anymore.” Emma holds up her hand, and Alyssa’s gaze snaps to the wedding ring on her finger. “I have this.” She gestures towards the twins. “I have them.” She kisses Alyssa softly. “I have you.”

Alyssa’s eyes begin to water, and she sets the bracelet back in the box before setting the box on the floor. She takes Emma’s face in her hands and kisses her hard.

As she pulls away, Emma gives a soft laugh and nods. “Look,” she murmurs.

Alyssa turns and grins as she sees Riley curled up, fast asleep. “Should we go to bed, too?”

Emma shakes her head. “No. Not yet.” She pulls Alyssa a little closer, a content sigh slipping from her lips as the clock in the hallway starts to chime.

“It’s Christmas Day,” Alyssa whispers.

Emma gives her a soft grin. “Merry Christmas, Alyssa.”

Alyssa rests her forehead against Emma’s. “Merry Christmas, Emma.”


End file.
